442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
David Louise
"My hair is nice!" David Louise is a player of Badzil and Chelsea. He formetly played at Ben10fica and PSG. Character He likes too much his hair, always saying that it's nice. He is considered a bad defender by most of players, despite he being in Chelsea's main squad in Premier League 2016/17 season, where they were champions. Career He first appeared when he played at Chelsea, and he had a more cartoony appearence. He was one of the main characters during World Cup 2014. Despite this, his country ended up losing to Germazing in the semi finals, but still got 4th place. After the Brazil 2014 World Cup he went to Paris Saint Zlatan and appeared in Champions League videos. In 2016, he went back to Chelsea. mmuch to everyone's surprise. Even though almost everyone thought he would be a bad defender, his team got lots of clean sheetd that season and ended as champions, with only 5 defeats. Appearence change After the World Cup 2014, in his debut for PSG, he was redesigned with a more realistic appearence. Since the old design was very loved by the fans, 442oons made a poll which the fans should vote in which design would literally be killed, in the style of Saw movie. In the result video, Dean revealed it was just a joke, but then Suarez appeared and kicked a ball by Old Louise's legs (a reference to Suarez nutmegging David Louise in a match of PSG X Bancelona for the Champions League 2014/15) resulting in Old Louise's death. There was controversy because many people voted for old David Louise believing that the more votes a character had, that Louise would stay alive. Although it's safe to assume that independently of the result of what design of David Louise should be kept, Dean would change him to a more realistic design after the Euro, as he did with almost every other character. Interactions Will.I.Am They are very close friends because they have a lot in common: they are brazilians, they play for Chelsea and they have a similar hairstyle. They like to compliment each other hair, always saying that it's nice. When Louise came back to Chelsea in 2016, Will.I.Am was the only player of the club to be happy about it, despite Louise being considered a bad defender. Chewy Suarez During Penaltypool song Suarez dived in front of Louise to get a penalty. In Hwan Mata's song Chewy can be spotted chasing Ivanitch trying to bite him and Louise just smiles. They meet again during Champions League 2014/15 while Louise were playing for PSG. In one match against Bancelona, Chewy nutmegged Louise and commented how Louise defended like the Eifel Tower. Notaxmar They sang along together in the Opening Song of World Cup 2014, where Louise joked about Notaxmar's diving habit. In the first match, Louise talked with Notaxmar and Fred about what they could do win the match because they were losing after Marcello's own goal. After Badzil won the penalty shootout against Chilly, Notaxmar started crying and Louise went to comfort him. They suddenly started to have feelings for the other and almost kissed, but were interrupted by Hulk. Zlatan In the Champions League opening song, Louise questions Zlatan when he mentions only his name instead of the team, which Zltan ignores. In PSG's match in Champions League 2014/15 against Chelsea, Louise cheats by changing the spot that Zlatan would take the free-kick. Zlatan points out that the white thing that Louise had moved (thinking it was from the ref's spray) was actually Schlong Terry's sperm, much to Louise's disgust. Zlatan also criticized Louise's bad defending sometimes. When Louise returned to Chelsea in 2016 (and Zlatan went to Moneychester United) Zlatan commented how his hair was better than Louise's. He also celebrated along other Premier League forwards that Louise would be a defender because they thought he was going to be very bad at defending. Skeletor Cavani Skeletor acts harshly with Louise, always calling him a "flea-bitten fur-brain" and considering him a bad defender, proved when he let Louise play in attempt to not let Zlatan win. Despite the harsh treatment, Cavani actually likes Louise, what is proved when Louise returned to Chelsea and Cavani mentioned how he would miss him but no his mistakes. In Cavani's last episode as Skeletor, he asks Thiowngoal Silva about Louise's whereabouts. Quotes "My hair is nice." "For Brazil, for my hair!" "Believe in yourself. Believe in your hair." "Oh no!" "You can do it, David. You can do it." "I scored a goal for Brazil in the World Cup." Gallery Brazilianref.png|Old David Loise with Notaxmar and Fred. Brazilcry.png Peppe-0.png PSZChelsea.png|David Louise's temporarily new design playing for PSZ. Dathica.png|In his Beastman transformation. 31.jpg Foot.png|Another design. CHELSEA IN 2011.png Trivia * He was the character who had the most dramatic design change, because there was even a poll to with design should be literally killed. ** There was controversy because many people voted for old David Louise believing that the more votes a character had, that Louise would stay alive Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Footballers Category:Players on UOAFA Category:Players on 2014 World Cup Category:PSZ players Category:Champions League 2015/16 Category:Champions League 2014/15 Category:Defenders Category:Badzil players Category:The basands